The Spark
by AspynSalvatore
Summary: A rewrite of Kurinoon's " The Darkness Within" series where Harry has a twin sister, Madison Potter. When Peter takes the twins to Voldemort instead of Voldemort coming to Godric's Hollow, a lot changes. Will James and Lily be able to get their twins back after all these years? Or will they be forced to lose them to Voldemort and the darkness. Future Madison/Draco pairing.


**Before starting I want to make very clear that this whole plot idea is from Kurinoone and her Dark Prince universe. Damien is hers as well as the storyline. She originally wrote the story, "The Darkness Within," which was inspired by, " A Shattered Prophecy." Basically I am rewriting her stories with the twist that Harry had a twin sister. The only thing I own is Madison and the whole twin storyline. If you've already read Kurinnone's works, then note that this story will ROUGHLY follow her stories, especially after the first couple chapters which will be quite similar to Kurinoone's. Also if you didn't read her stories, you won't need to read them to read this.**

 **Jk Rowling owns everything you recognize from her stories.**

James was zoning out as he stared into the fireplace, watching the flames reflect onto the carpet and dance all across his fifteen month old's head. Harry was crawling across the carpet, desperately trying to pin the shadows down. His son looked almost identical to James, save the green eyes. That was all Lily. James was about to join Harry on the ground when a loud wail from upstairs jolted him from his stupor. He waited a moment to see if it passed, yet it only got incessantly louder. He sighed and stood up, preparing himself to walk up to retrieve his hysterical daughter. Harry was asmusedly worried and was frantically shaking his head from the steps and back to his dad. "Don't worry son I got her."

James climbed up the steps and poked his head into the room. His daughter was staring at him with teary green eyes, begging to be lifted out of her crib. James walked over and lifted her up, brushing the brown baby hairs out of her face. James and Lily had both assumed she would get red hair like her mother, or maybe even his black hair. But instead Madison's hair had take on the shade of a combination of both, taking on a brown shade. James walked back down the stairs with her attached to his side, before passing her off to Lily.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Lily gently murmured to Madison before carrying her over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "James, I think Sirius is at the door." Lily added as she settled into the chair.

James grinned as he heard the knock at the door. After all, his three best friends were the only ones who used the door. The Potter's were forced to put many protective charms over the house to defend themselves from Voldemort, including locking the floo and adding anti-apparition wards. James's smile spread as he greeted his friend and moved to the side, allowing Sirius to enter.

"Hey Lily, what'd you make me for dinner?" Sirius asked as he stepped into the living room. Lily glared at him and returned to fussing over Madison, whose eyes were now fixed on Sirius. She swung her legs off of Lily and clambered to the ground, running as fast as her little legs carried her over to Sirius, who was waiting with his arms out. He lifted her and swung her around, and James smiled as he watched his best friend play with his daughter. James looked down as he feet tugging, and lifted Harry up into his arms. The two of them followed Sirius into the living room, and Lily brought in drinks as the adults settled down to watch the kids play on the floor.

"Have you heard from Peter recently?" James asks.

"Last time I talked to him was about a month ago, he said that Voldemort was getting more and more intense to find him." Sirius adds as he sips his drink. James slips an arm around Lily as he takes in her worried face. He watched his babies fight over a stuffed animal on the ground, knowing he would do anything to keep his kids safe. James gets up to go get Madison, who has begun sobbing again, when he noticed she wasn't crying over the toy at her feet, but at the figure standing outside the door they forgot to shut.

Sirius beat James there. "Peter!" he announced as he let him in. "We were just talking about you." They led him into the room and Lily attempted to calm Madison, who cried at the sight of Peter everytime. Harry didn't mind and was just thrilled to have the stuffed elephant to himself.

"Peter what happened to you?" Sirius asked, and James finally noticed his worn clothes and tired and sunken face.

Peter answered quickly, "Oh, well, the Dark Lord and death eaters have been much more intense, ramping up searches. I've had to lay low." James nodded but continued scrutinizing him, now noticing not only the worn look, but also his hands shaking and wand gripped in his hand tightly.

"Peter I-," James doesn't get to finish his sentence because Peter suddenly swings out his wand and mutters a spell, throwing Sirius and James across the room where James hit his head on the fireplace and fell to the ground, unable to move. Lily tried to escape with the twins, but Peter knocked her out as well, knocking her out cold against the floor with the simple flick of his wand. James barely understood what was going on as peter makes eye contact with him, and James saw his mouth utter the words, " I'm sorry." before he picked up Madison and Harry, both of which were sobbing into Peter's jacket, wanting their parents to come comfort them. Yet James can do nothing as he watched Peter slip away, taking their kids with him, as his mind slipped into darkness.

"My Lord," Peter bowed as he approached the Dark Lord, two small bundles layed before the Dark Lord. Voldemort flicked his hand, and with that Peter was taken away, leaving only Voldemort's two most trusted Death Eaters.

"Now what, my lord?" Lucius asked as he noticed the two squirming kids, not much younger than his own son, Draco. Voldemort did not answer, snd instead reached down to remove the blanket.

Bellatrix watched her master stare down at the two children. The plan was simple. Pettigrew would get Harry and bring him here, where Voldemort would end him. But now there was an addition.

"Twins, my lord." Peter had whispered when Voldemort questioned the girl. "I know she is not included in the prohecy of your demise, but she was there and I assumed you would want her as well."

Bellatrix recalled his hopeful expression. Perhaps hoping he would be freed of his servitude. But even Voldemort was able to detect the hint of regret that Peter felt at what he had done, causing Voldemort to send him away.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked once again.

Voldemort finally spoke. 'The plan is changing." Bellatrix and Lucius shared confused looks.

"The boy's power is strong. Too strong so that even I can sense it from his young age, it would be such a shame to end the power and opportunities now.

"So you'll let him return my lord?" Lucius asked in confusion. His question is struck down by a crucio directed from Voldemort's wand.

"Of course not!" Voldemort seethed. "I will raise the boy as my own, mold him into the perfect heir." Voldemort decides.

"And what of the girl?" Bellatrix asks.

"I suppose we can keep her alive with the boy. For now." And with that, Voldemort dismissed his most loyal serventants, and allowed them to walk toward the door before halting them.

"Lucius, please make sure the word knows of the death of the Potter twins within the hour." Lucius nods and he and bellatrix exit the room. Voldemort stared down at the two faces beneath him, one with unruly black hair, eyes shut and cried to sleep, before he glanced at the other, whose piercing green eyes bore into his own, lashes coated in tears. Voldemort turned and stormed out of the room, awaiting the day all of this would pay off, and hoped he made the right decision not killing the both of them.


End file.
